The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for treating glutamate-medicated diseases, disorders and conditions, particularly anxiety, anxiety disorders and memory impairment, using NAALADase inhibitors.
Anxiety disorders afflict over 23 million Americans. These people are tormented by panic attacks, obsessive thoughts, flashbacks, nightmares or countless frightening physical symptoms. Classes of drugs which are prescribed for the treatment of anxiety disorders include the benzodiazepines (such as diazepam) and buspirone hydrochloride. Although the benzodiazepines have achieved widespread acceptance since their introduction in the 1960""s, their use is restricted due to their adverse side effects, in particular their tendency to induce dependence. While lacking the dependence-inducing side effects of the benzodiazepines, buspirone hydrochloride has a slow onset of action (about 4 weeks). Thus, there is a need for new pharmaceutical compositions and methods for treating anxiety and anxiety disorders.
Excessive activation of glutamate receptors has been implicated in anxiety and anxiety disorders. Significantly higher glutamate plasma levels have been detected in patients with mood disorders than in comparison subjects. In social interaction tests on rats, the blocking of basal glutamate excitation elicited anxiolytic-like effects.
It is widely published that glutamate modulators possess anxiolytic properties. In animal models of anxiolytic activity, NMDA antagonists reduced separation-induced ultrasonic vocalizations in rat pups, antagonized the suppressive effects of punishment on locomotor activity in the four-plate test on mice, enhanced exploration in the open arms of an elevated plus maze by rats, and blocked anxiety responses elicited by GABAA receptor blockade in the basolateral amygdala of rats; AMPA/kainate antagonists increased the percentage of entries of rats into the open arms of an elevated plus maze, and caused a dose-dependent increase of punished drinking behavior in a conflict-suppressed drinking test on rats; AMPA antagonists normalized pathologically increased electromyogram (EMG) activity in the hind limb extensor muscles of rats; mGluR antagonists produced a dose-dependent anticonflict effect in a conflict drinking Vogel test on rats; and mGluR agonists exhibited anxiolytic effects on mice in the fear potentiated startle and elevated plus maze models.
Studies also suggest that the pharmacological effect of anxiolytic agents is mediated through the glutamatergic system. In an intact neuronal circuit of a model extrahypothalamic CNS area, systemic injection and local application of progesterone suppressed glutamate excitation. Microdialysis shows that anxiogenic beta-carboline significantly increases glutamate efflux in the prefrontal cortex of rats. Reports also indicate that the anxiolytic effects of riluzole are mediated by the blockade of glutamate transmission. Concordantly, the inhibition of glutamate synthesis has been proposed as a possible mechanism for the anxiolytic activity of gabapentin.
Excessive activation of glutamate receptors has also been implicated in neurodegenerative disorders (e.g., Alzheimer""s disease, Huntington""s disease and AIDS encephalopathy) and in the generation of long-term potentiation, which is regarded as an electrophysiological manifestation of learning and memory. Specifically, the NMDA subtype of glutamate receptor appears to be involved in learning processes because the NMDA antagonist 2-amino-5-phosphono-pentanoate (AP5) selectively impairs learning and blocks long-term potentiation in rats. It has thus been proposed that deterioration in glutamatergic systems might account for impairment in cognitive function observed in aged animals or in Alzheimer""s disease.
Recent studies have implicated NAALADase in the pathogenesis of glutamate-mediated disorders. Lesion studies on rat and neuropathological studies on post-mortem tissue from patients with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) indicate large decreases of N-acetylaspartate (NAA) and N-acetylaspartylglutamate (NAAG) tissue concentrations occurring in association with neuronal degeneration, and increases of NAA and NAAG in cerebal spinal fluid (CSF) from patients with ALS. Concordantly, abnormal NAAG levels and NAALADase activity have also been observed in post-mortem prefrontal and limbic brain tissue of schizophrenic patients.
Autopsy studies also suggest a strong correlation between NAAG/NAA and Alzheimer""s disease. In post-mortem brain tissue, NAA and NAAG levels were found to be selectively decreased in brain areas (hippocampus and amygdala) affected by Alzheimer""s disease pathology.
Although not limited to any one particular theory, it is believed that NAALADase inhibitors block glutamate release pre-synaptically. The inventors have discovered that the glutamate blocking activity of NAALADase inhibitors has direct therapeutic applications for the pharmacotherapy of glutamate-mediated diseases, disorders and conditions, including without limitation anxiety, anxiety disorders and neurodegenerative diseases. Since neurodegenerative diseases are one of the leading causes of memory impairment, the inventors theorize that NAALADase inhibitors may be also beneficial in the treatment of memory impairment.
Most research and development activity to date have focused on blocking post-synaptic glutamate receptors with compounds such as NMDA antagonists, glycine antagonists, and other post-synaptic excitatory amino acid (EAA) receptor blockers. Unfortunately, these agents produce severe toxicities even under normal conditions, thus limiting their clinical use.
By contrast, NAALADase inhibitors inhibit glutamate release presynaptically without interacting with post-synaptic glutamate receptors. Since NAALADase inhibitors do not appear to alter basal glutamate levels, they may be devoid of the behavioral toxicities associated with post-synaptic glutamate antagonists.
Until a few years ago, only a few NEkLADase inhibitors had been identified and they were used in non-clinical research. Examples of these compounds include general metallopeptidase inhibitors such as o-phenanthroline, metal chelators such as EGTA and EDTA, and peptide analogs such as quisqualic acid and xcex2-NAAG. These compounds either have toxic side effects or are incapable of being administered in pharmaceutically effective amounts. In view of the broad range of potential applications, there is a need for new NAALADase inhibitors and pharmaceutical compositions and methods of using the same.
The present invention relates to a method for treating a glutamate mediated disease, disorder or condition selected from the group consisting of anxiety, anxiety disorder and memory impairment, comprising administering an effective amount of a NAALADase inhibitor to a mammal in need of such treatment.
The present invention also relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising:
(i) an effective amount of a NAALADase inhibitor for treating a glutamate mediated disease, disorder or condition selected from the group consisting of anxiety, anxiety disorder and memory impairment; and
(ii) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
xe2x80x9cCompound 1xe2x80x9d refers to pure and impure forms of 2-(2-sulfanylethyl)pentanedioic acid, or the compound prepared by Example 23.
xe2x80x9cCompound 2xe2x80x9d refers to 2-[[(2,3,4,5,6-pentafluorobenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid.
xe2x80x9cCompound 3xe2x80x9d refers to 2-(phosphonomethyl)pentanedioic acid (PMPA).
xe2x80x9cEffective amountxe2x80x9d refers to the amount required to produce the desired effect. xe2x80x9cTherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d refers to the amount required to treat anxiety, anxiety disorders and memory impairment.
xe2x80x9cIsosteresxe2x80x9d refer to elements, molecules or ions having similar or identical physical properties. Typically, two isosteric molecules have similar or identical volumes and shapes. Ideally, isosteric compounds should be isomorphic and able to co-crystallize. Among the other physical properties that isosteric compounds usually share are boiling point, density, viscosity and thermal conductivity. However, certain properties are usually different: dipolar moments, polarity, polarization, size and shape since the external orbitals may be hybridized differently. The term xe2x80x9cisosteresxe2x80x9d encompass xe2x80x9cbioisosteresxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cCarboxylic acid isosteresxe2x80x9d include without limitation direct derivatives such as hydroxamic acids, acyl-cyanamide and acylsulfonamides; planar acidic heterocycles such as tetrazoles, mercaptoazoles, sulfinylazoles, sulfonylazoles, isoxazoles, isothiazoles, hydroxythiadiazole and hydroxychromes; and nonplanar sulfur- or phosphorus-derived acidic functions such as phosphinates, phosphonates, phosphonamides, sulphonates, sulphonamides, and acylsulphonamides. The Practice of Medicinal Chemistry, Academic Press, 1996.
xe2x80x9cMetabolitexe2x80x9d refers to a substance produced by metabolism or by a metabolic process.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable equivalentxe2x80x9d includes without limitation pharmaceutically acceptable salts, hydrates, metabolites, prodrugs and carboxylic isosteres. Many pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents are expected to have similar or the same in vitro or in vivo activity as the compounds of formulas I-VI.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to a salt of the inventive compounds which possesses the desired pharmacological activity and which is neither biologically nor otherwise undesirable. The salt can be formed with inorganic acids such as acetate, adipate, alginate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate butyrate, citrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, fumarate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalene-sulfonate, nicotinate, oxalate, thiocyanate, tosylate and undecanoate. Examples of a base salt include without limitation ammonium salts, alkali metal salts such as sodium and potassium salts, alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium and magnesium salts, salts with organic bases such as dicyclohexylamine salts, N-methyl-D-glucamine, and salts with amino acids such as arginine and lysine. Also, the basic nitrogen. containing groups can be quarternized with agents including: lower alkyl halides such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butyl chlorides, bromides and iodides; dialkyl sulfates such as dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl and diamyl sulfates; long chain halides such as decyl, lauryl, myristyl and stearyl chlorides, bromides and iodides; and aralkyl halides such as benzyl and phenethyl bromides.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable prodrugxe2x80x9d refers to a derivative of the inventive compounds which undergoes biotransformation prior to exhibiting its pharmacological effect(s). The prodrug is formulated with the objective(s) of improved chemical stability, improved patient acceptance and compliance, improved bioavailability, prolonged duration of action, improved organ selectivity, improved formulation (e.g., increased hydrosolubility), and/or decreased side effects (e.g., toxicity). The prodrug can be readily prepared from the inventive compounds using methods known in the art, such as those described by Burger""s Medicinal Chemistry and Drug Chemistry, Fifth Ed., Vol. 1, pp. 172-178, 949-982 (1995), or methods readily apparent to one skilled in the art. For example, the inventive compounds can be transformed into prodrugs by converting one or more of the hydroxy or carboxy groups into esters.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to a branched or unbranched saturated hydrocarbon chain comprising a designated number of carbon atoms. For example, a C1-C6 straight or branched alkyl hydrocarbon chain contains 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and includes but is not limited to substituents such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, iso-propyl, butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, and the like, unless otherwise indicated.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a branched or unbranched unsaturated hydrocarbon chain comprising a designated number of carbon atoms. For example, a C2-C6 straight or branched alkenyl hydrocarbon chain contains 2 to 6 carbon atoms having at least one double bond, and includes but is not limited to substituents such as ethenyl, propenyl, iso-propenyl, butenyl, iso-butenyl, tert-butenyl, n-pentenyl, n-hexenyl, and the like, unless otherwise indicated.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94OR wherein R is alkyl as herein defined. Preferably, R is a branched or unbranched saturated hydrocarbon chain containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refers to fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo, unless otherwise indicated.
xe2x80x9cIsomersxe2x80x9d refer to compounds having the same number and kind of atoms, and hence the same molecular weight, but differing in respect to the arrangement or configuration of the atoms.
xe2x80x9cStereoisomersxe2x80x9d refer to compounds which have identical chemical constitution, but differ as regards to the arrangement of the atoms or groups in space.
xe2x80x9cOptical isomersxe2x80x9d refer to either of two kinds of stereoisomers. One kind is represented by mirror-image structures called enantiomers, which result from the presence of one or more asymmetric carbon atoms in the compound (glyceraldehyde, lactic acid, sugars, tartaric acid, amino acids). The other kind is exemplified by diastereoisomers, which are not mirror images. These occur in compounds having two or more asymmetric carbon atoms; thus, such compounds have 2n optical isomers, where n is the number of asymmetric carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cEnantiomersxe2x80x9d refer to stereoisomers which are non-superimposable mirror images of one another.
xe2x80x9cEnantiomer-enrichedxe2x80x9d refers to a mixture in which one enantiomer predominates.
xe2x80x9cRacemicxe2x80x9d refers to a mixture containing equal parts of individual enantiomers.
xe2x80x9cNon-racemicxe2x80x9d refers to a mixture containing unequal parts of individual enantiomers.
xe2x80x9cAnimalxe2x80x9d refers to a living organism having sensation and the power of voluntary movement and requirement for its existence oxygen and organic food. Examples include without limitation a mammal such as a member of the human, equine, porcine, bovine, murine, canine or feline species. In the case of a human, the term xe2x80x9canimalxe2x80x9d may also be referred to as a xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cDiseasexe2x80x9d refers to any deviation from or interruption of the normal structure or function of any part, organ, or system (or combination thereof) of the body that is manifested by a characteristic set of symptoms and signs and whose etiology, pathology, and prognosis may be known or unknown. Dorland""s Illustrated Medical Dictionary, W. B. Saunders Co., 27th ed. (1988).
xe2x80x9cDisorderxe2x80x9d refers to any derangement or abnormality of function; a morbid physical or mental state. Dorland""s Illustrated Medical Dictionary, W. B. Saunders Co., 27th ed. (1988).
xe2x80x9cAnxietyxe2x80x9d includes without limitation the unpleasant emotion state consisting of psychophysiological responses to anticipation of unreal or imagined danger, ostensibly resulting from unrecognized intrapsychic conflict. Physiological concomitants include increased heart rate, altered respiration rate, sweating, trembling, weakness, and fatigue; psychological concomitants include feelings of impending danger, powerlessness, apprehension, and tension. Dorland""s Illustrated Medical Dictionary, W. B. Saunders Co., 27th ed. (1988).
xe2x80x9cAnxiety Disorderxe2x80x9d includes without limitation mental disorders in which anxiety and avoidance behavior predominate. Dorland""s Illustrated Medical Dictionary, W. B. Saunders Co., 27th ed. (1988). Examples include without limitation panic attack, agoraphobia, panic disorder, acute stress disorder, chronic stress disorder, specific phobia, simple phobia, social phobia, substance induced anxiety disorder, organic anxiety disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, generalized anxiety disorder, and anxiety disorder NOS. Other anxiety disorders are characterized in Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (American Psychiatric Association 4th ed. 1994). The skilled artisan will recognize that there are alternative nomenclatures, nosologies, and classification systems for pathologic psychological conditions and that these systems evolve with medical scientific progress.
xe2x80x9cMemory impairmentxe2x80x9d refers to a diminished mental registration, retention or recall of past experiences, knowledge, ideas, sensations, thoughts or impressions. Memory impairment may affect short and long-term information retention, facility with spatial relationships, memory (rehearsal) strategies, and verbal retrieval and production. Common causes of memory impairment are age, severe head trauma, brain anoxia or ischemia, alcoholic-nutritional diseases, drug intoxications and neurodegenerative diseases. For example, memory impairment is a common feature of neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer""s disease and senile dementia of the Alzheimer type. Memory impairment also occurs with other kinds of dementia such as multi-infarct dementia, a senile dementia caused by cerebrovascular deficiency, and the Lewy-body variant of Alzheimer""s disease with or without association with Parkinson""s disease. Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease is a rare dementia with which memory impairment is associated. It is a spongiform encephalopathy caused by the prion protein; it may be transmitted from other sufferers or may arise from gene mutations. Loss of memory is also a common feature of brain-damaged patients. Brain damage may occur, for example, after a classical stroke or as a result of an anaesthetic accident, head trauma, hypoglycemia, carbon monoxide poisoning, lithium intoxication, vitamin (BE1 thiamine and B12) deficiency, or excessive alcohol use. Korsakoff""s amnesic psychosis is a rare disorder characterized by profound memory loss and confabulation, whereby the patient invents stories to conceal his or her memory loss. It is frequently associated with excessive alcohol intake. Memory impairment may furthermore be age-associated; the ability to recall information such as names, places and words seems to decrease with increasing age. Transient memory loss may also occur in patients, suffering from a major depressive disorder, after electro-convulsive therapy.
xe2x80x9cMental disorderxe2x80x9d refers to any clinically significant behavioral or psychological syndrome characterized by the presence of distressing symptoms or significant impairment of functioning. Mental disorders are assumed to result from some psychological or organic dysfunction of the individual; the concept does not include disturbances that are essentially conflicts between the individual and society (social deviance).
xe2x80x9cTreatingxe2x80x9d refers to:
(i) preventing a disease, disorder or condition from occurring in an animal which may be predisposed to the disease, disorder and/or condition but has not yet been diagnosed as having it;
(ii) inhibiting the disease, disorder or condition, i.e., arresting its development; and/or
(iii) relieving the disease, disorder or condition, i.e., causing regression of the disease, disorder and/or condition.
In relation to memory impairment, xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d refers to:
(i) preventing memory impairment from occurring in an animal which may be predisposed to memory impairment but has not yet been diagnosed as having it;
(ii) inhibiting memory impairment, i.e., arresting its development;
(iii) relieving memory impairment, i.e., causing its regression; and/or
(iv) enhancing memory.
xe2x80x9cEnhancing memory performancexe2x80x9d refers to improving or increasing the mental faculty by which to register, retain or recall past experiences, knowledge, ideas, sensations, thoughts or impressions.
xe2x80x9cNAAGxe2x80x9d refers to N-acetyl-aspartyl-glutamate, an important peptide component of the brain, with levels comparable to the major inhibitor neurotransmitter gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA). NAAG is neuron-specific, present in synaptic vesicles and released upon neuronal stimulation in several systems presumed to be glutamatergic. Studies suggest that NAAG may function as a neurotransmitter and/or neuromodulator in the central nervous system, or as a precursor of the neurotransmitter glutamate.
xe2x80x9cNAALADasexe2x80x9d refers to N-acetylated xcex1-linked acidic dipeptidase, a membrane-bound metallopeptidase which catabolizes NAAG to N-acetylaspartate (xe2x80x9cNAAxe2x80x9d) and glutamate (xe2x80x9cGLUxe2x80x9d): 
Based upon amino acid sequence homology, NAALADase has been assigned to the M28 peptidase family. NAALADase is also called prostate specific membrane antigen (PSM) or human glutamate carboxypeptidase II (GCP II), EC number 3.4.17.21. It is believed that NAALADase is a co-catalytic zinc/zinc metallopeptidase. NAALADase shows a high affinity for NAAG with a Km of 540 nM. If NAAG is a bioactive peptide, then NAALADase may serve to inactivate NAAG""s synaptic action. Alternatively, if NAAG functions as a precursor for glutamate, the primary function of NAALADase may be to regulate synaptic glutamate availability.
xe2x80x9cNAALADase inhibitorxe2x80x9d refers to any compound which inhibits NAALADase enzyme activity.
xe2x80x9cInhibitionxe2x80x9d, in the context of enzymes, refers to reversible enzyme inhibition such as competitive, uncompetitive and non-competitive inhibition. Competitive, uncompetitive and non-competitive inhibition can be distinguished by the effects of an inhibitor on the reaction kinetics of an enzyme. Competitive inhibition occurs when the inhibitor combines reversibly with the enzyme in such a way that it competes with a normal substrate for binding at the active site. The affinity between the inhibitor and the enzyme may be measured by the inhibitor constant, Ki, which is defined as:       K    i    =                    [        E        ]            ⁡              [        I        ]                    [              E        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        I            ]      
wherein [E] is the concentration of the enzyme, [I] is the concentration of the inhibitor, and [EI] is the concentration of the enzyme-inhibitor complex formed by the reaction of the enzyme with the inhibitor. Unless otherwise specified, Ki as used herein refers to the affinity between the inventive compounds and NAALADase. xe2x80x9cIC50xe2x80x9d is a related term used to define the concentration or amount of a compound which is required to cause a 50% inhibition of the target enzyme.
xe2x80x9cAcid containing metal chelatorxe2x80x9d refers to any compound having (i) a functional group capable of interacting with the metal(s) at the active site of the NAALADase enzyme; and (ii) an acid portion which interacts at the recognition site of the NAALADase enzyme.
The present invention relates to a method for treating a glutamate mediated disease, disorder or condition selected from the group consisting of anxiety, anxiety disorder and memory impairment, comprising administering an effective amount of a NAALADase inhibitor to a mammal in need of such treatment.
Anxiety disorders treatable by the inventive methods include without limitation mental disorders in which anxiety and avoidance behavior predominate, such as panic attack, agoraphobia, panic disorder, acute stress disorder, specific phobia, simple phobia, social phobia, substance induced anxiety disorder, organic anxiety disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, generalized anxiety disorder, and anxiety disorder NOS.
Memory impairments treatable by the inventive methods include without limitation diminished mental registration, retention or recall of past experiences, knowledge, ideas, sensations, thoughts or impressions.
The present invention further relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising:
(i) an effective amount of a NAALADase inhibitor for treating a glutamate mediated disease, disorder or condition selected from the group consisting of anxiety, anxiety disorder and memory impairment; and
(ii) a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The pharmaceutical composition may further comprise at least one additional therapeutic agent.
Although not limited to any one particular theory, it is believed that the NAALADase inhibitors used in the inventive methods and pharmaceutical compositions modulate levels of glutamate by acting on a storage form of glutamate which is hypothesized to be upstream from the effects mediated by the NMDA receptor.
A preferred NAALADase inhibitor is a compound of formula I: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable equivalent, wherein:
Y is CR3R4, NR5, or O;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C9 alkyl, C2-C9 alkenyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, Ar, COOR, NR6R7, and OR, wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituent(s) independently selected from the group consisting of carboxy, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, halo, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, c1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C1-C9 alkoxy, C2-C9 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, COOR, NR6R7 and Ar;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, Ar, halo and carboxy, wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituent(s) independently selected from the group consisting of carboxy, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, halo, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C1-C9 alkoxy, C2-C9 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, NR6R7 and Ar;
R3 and R4 are independently hydrogen or C1-C3 alkyl;
R5 is hydrogen or C1-C3 alkyl;
R, R6 and R7 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C9 alkyl, C2-C9 alkenyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl and Ar, wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituent (s) independently selected from the group consisting of carboxy, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, halo, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C1-C9 alkoxy, C2-C9 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy and Ar; and
Ar is selected from the group consisting of 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 2-indolyl, 3-indolyl, 4-indolyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl and phenyl, wherein said Ar is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituent(s) independently selected from the group consisting of halo, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C2-C6 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, carboxy and NR1R2.
Preferably, Y is CH2.
More preferably, when Y is CH2, then R2 is xe2x80x94(CH2)2COOH.
Most preferably, when Y is CH2 and R2 is xe2x80x94(CH2)2COOH, then R1 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C2-C4 alkenyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, benzyl, phenyl or OR, wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, benzyl and phenyl are unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituent(s) independently selected from the group consisting of carboxy, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, halo, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C2-C6 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, NR6R7, benzyl and phenyl.
Preferred compounds of formula I are selected from the group consisting of:
2-(phosphonomethyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(2-carboxyethyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[(benzylhydroxyphosphinyl)methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[(phenylhydroxyphosphinyl)methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[((hydroxy)phenylmethyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[(butylhydroxyphosphinyl)methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(3-methylbenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[(3-phenylpropylhydroxyphosphinyl)methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(4-fluorophenyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[(methylhydroxyphosphinyl)methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[(phenylethylhydroxyphosphinyl)methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[([(4-methylbenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(4-fluorobenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(4-methoxybenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(3-trifluoromethylbenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(2-fluorobenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(2,3,4,5,6-pentafluorobenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid; and
pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents.
More preferably, the compound of formula I is 2-[[(2,3,4,5,6-pentafluorobenzyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable equivalent. Most preferably, the compound of formula I is an enantiomer or an enantiomer-enriched mixture.
Representative compounds of formula I wherein R1 is substituted with COOR include without limitation:
2-[[2-carboxypropyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[2-carboxybutyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(2-carboxypentyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(2-carboxy-3-phenylpropyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[2-carboxy-3-naphthylpropyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[2-carboxy-3-pyridylpropyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[2-benzyloxycarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[2-methoxycarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl )hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(3-carboxy-2-methoxycarbonyl)propyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[[(4-carboxy-2-methoxycarbonyl)butyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]methyl]pentanedioic acid; and
pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents.
Representative compounds of formula I wherein R1 is substituted with NR6R7 include without limitation:
2-[({[benzylamino]benzyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[carboxyamino]benzyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[benzylamino]methyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[acetylamino]methyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[diphenylamino]methyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[(phenylamino]methyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-({[(phenylcarboxamido)methyl](hydroxyphosphinyl)}methyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-({[(phenylsulfonamido)methyl](hydroxyphosphinyl)}methyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[(4-fluorophenyl)amino]methyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[(4-methoxyphenyl)amino]methyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[(4-methylphenyl)amino]methyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[(4-tert-butylphenyl)amino]methyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[(thioformanilido)amino]benzyl}(hydroxyphosphinyl))methyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[({[1,3-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-2-isoindolyl]methyl}hydroxyphosphinyl)methyl]pentanedioic acid; and
pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents.
Another preferred NAALADase inhibitor is a compound of formula II 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable equivalent, wherein:
X is a moiety of formula III, IV or V 
m and n are independently 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
Z is SR13, SO3R13, SO2R13, SOR13, SO(NR13) R14 or S(NR13R14)2R15;
B is N or CR16;
A is O, S, CR17R18 or (CR17R18)mS;
R9 and R13 are hydrogen;
R8, R10, R11, R12, R14, R15, R16, R17 and R18 are independently hydrogen, C1-C9 straight or branched chain alkyl, C2-C9 straight or branched chain alkenyl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, Ar1, hydroxy, carboxy, carbonyl, amino, amido, cyano, isocyano, nitro, sulfonyl, sulfoxy, thio, thiocarbonyl, thiocyano, formanilido, thioformamido, sulfhydryl, halo, haloalkyl, trifluoromethyl or oxy, wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl are independently unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituent(s); and
Ar1 is a carbocyclic or heterocyclic moiety, which is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituent(s);
provided that when X is a moiety of formula III and A is O, then n is 2, 3 or 4; when X is a moiety of formula III and A is S, then n is 2, 3 or 4; and when X is a moiety of formula III and A is (CR17R18)mS, then n is 0, 2, 3 or 4.
Possible substituents of said alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, and Ar1 include without limitation C1-C9 alkyl, C2-C9 chain alkenyl, C1-C9 alkoxy, C2-C9 alkenyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkenyl, hydroxy, carboxy, carbonyl, amino, amido, cyano, isocyano, nitro, nitroso, nitrilo, isonitrilo, imino, azo, diazo, sulfonyl, sulfoxy, thio, thiocarbonyl, thiocyano, formanilido, thioformamido, sulfhydryl, halo, haloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, and carbocyclic and heterocyclic moieties. Carbocyclic moieties include alicyclic and aromatic structures.
Examples of useful carbocyclic and heterocyclic moieties include without limitation phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, indenyl, azulenyl, fluorenyl, anthracenyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, quinolizinyl, furyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isoxazolyl, isotriazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, trithianyl, indolizinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, thienyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, and phenoxazinyl.
Representative compounds of formula II wherein X is a moiety of formula IV, R8 is xe2x80x94(CH2)2COOH, R9 is hydrogen, and B is CR16, include without limitation:
2-(dithiocarboxymethyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-(1-dithiocarboxyethyl)pentanedioic acid; and
pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents.
Representative compounds of formula II wherein X is a moiety of formula IV, R8 is xe2x80x94(CH2)2COOH, R9 is hydrogen, and B is N, include without limitation:
2-dithiocarboxyaminopentanedioic acid;
2-[(N-methyldithiocarboxy)amino]pentanedioic acid; and
pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents.
Representative compounds of formula II wherein X is a moiety of formula V include without limitation:
2-benzyl-4-sulfanylbutanoic acid;
2-benzyl-4-sulfanylpentanoic acid;
2-(3-pyridylmethyl)-4-sulfanylpentanoic acid;
2-(3-pyridylmethyl)-4-sulfanylhexanoic acid;
2-benzyl-3-sulfanylpropanoic acid;
2-benzyl-3-sulfanylpentanoic acid;
2-(4-pyridylmethyl)-3-sulfanylpentanoic acid; and
pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents.
In a preferred embodiment of formula II, the NAALADase inhibitor is a compound of formula VI 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable equivalent, wherein:
n is 0, 1, 2 or 3;
Z is SH, SO3R13, SO2R13, SOR13 or S(NR13R14)2R15; and
A is O, S or CR17R18.
Preferably, Z is SH.
More preferably, when Z is SH, then R8 is xe2x80x94(CH2)2COOH.
Preferred compounds of formula VI are selected from the group consisting of:
2-(2-sulfanylethyl)pentanedioic acid;
3-(2-sulfanylethyl)-1,3,5-pentanetricarboxylic acid;
2-(2-sulfanylpropyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-(2-sulfanylbutyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-(2-sulfanyl-2-phenylethyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-(2-sulfanylhexyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-(2-sulfanyl-1-methylethyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-[1-(sulfanylmethyl)propyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-(3-sulfanylpentyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-(3-sulfanylpropyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-(3-sulfanyl-2-methylpropyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-(3-sulfanyl-2-phenylpropyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-(3-sulfanylbutyl)pentanedioic acid;
2-[(3-sulfanyl-2-(phenylmethyl)propyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[2-(sulfanylmethyl)butyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-[2-(sulfanylmethyl)pentyl]pentanedioic acid;
2-(3-sulfanyl-4-methylpentyl)pentanedioic acid; and
pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents.
More preferably, the compound of formula VI is selected from the group consisting of 2-(2-sulfanylethyl)pentanedioic acid, 2-(2-sulfanypropyl)pentanedioic acid, 2-(3-sulfanylpropyl)pentanedioic acid and pharmaceutically acceptable equivalents. Most preferably, the compound of formula VI is an enantiomer or an enantiomer-enriched mixture.
Other NAALADase inhibitors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,592, 5,795,877, 5,863,536 and 5,880,112, and allowed U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 08/825,997, 08/833,628, 08/835,572 and 08/842,360 for which the issue fees have been paid, the entire contents of which patents and applications are herein incorporated by reference.
The compounds used in the methods and pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention possess one or more asymmetric carbon center(s) and are thus capable of existing in the form of optical isomers as well as in the form of racemic or non-racemic mixtures of optical isomers. The optical isomers can be obtained by resolution of the racemic mixtures according to conventional processes well known in the art, for example by formation of diastereoisomeric salts by treatment with an optically active acid or base. Examples of appropriate acids are tartaric, diacetyltartaric, dibenzoyltartaric, ditoluoyltartaric and camphorsulfonic acid and then separation of the mixture of diastereoisomers by crystallization followed by liberation of the optically active bases from these salts. A different process for separation of optical isomers involves the use of a chiral chromatography column optimally chosen to maximize the separation of the enantiomers. Still another available method involves synthesis of covalent diastereoisomeric molecules, for example, esters, amides, acetals, ketals, and the like, by reacting compounds used in the inventive methods and pharmaceutical compositions with an optically active acid in an activated form, an optically active diol or an optically active isocyanate. The synthesized diastereoisomers can be separated by conventional means such as chromatography, distillation, crystallization or sublimation, and then hydrolyzed to deliver the enantiomerically pure compound. In some cases hydrolysis to the parent optically active drug is not necessary prior to dosing the patient since the compound can behave as a prodrug. The optically active compounds used in the inventive methods and pharmaceutical compositions can likewise be obtained by utilizing optically active starting materials.
It is understood that the compounds used in the inventive methods and pharmaceutical compositions encompass optical isomers as well as racemic and non-racemic mixtures.
Some of the NAALADase inhibitors used in the inventive methods and pharmaceutical compositions can be readily prepared by standard techniques of organic chemistry, utilizing the general synthetic pathways depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,592, 5,795,877, 5,863,536 and 5,880,112, and allowed U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 08/825,997, 08/833,628, 08/835,572 and 08/842,360 for which the issue fees have been paid, the entire contents of which patents and applications are herein incorporated by reference.
NAALADase inhibitors of formula I can be readily prepared by standard techniques of organic chemistry, utilizing the general synthetic pathways depicted below in Schemes I-IX. Precursor compounds can be prepared by methods known in the art, such as those described by Jackson et al., J. Med. Chem., Vol. 39, No. 2, pp. 619-622 (1996) and Froestl et al., J. Med. Chem., Vol. 38, pp. 3313-3331 (1995). 
Methods of substituting the R groups are known in the art. Additional methods of synthesizing phosphinic acid esters are described in J. Med. Chem., Vol. 31, pp. 204-212 (1988), and set forth below in Scheme II. 
Starting with the aforementioned phosphinic acid esters, there are a variety of routes for preparing the compounds of formula I. For example, a general route has been described in J. Med. Chem., Vol. 39, pp. 619-622 (1996), and is set forth below in Scheme III. 
Other routes for preparing the compounds of formula I are set forth below in Scheme IV and Scheme V. Scheme IV and Scheme V show the starting material as a phosphinic acid derivative and the R group as any reasonable chemical substituent including without limitation the substituents listed in Scheme II and throughout the specification. 
Another route for preparing the compounds of formula I allows for aromatic substitution at R1, and is set forth below in Scheme VI. 
Another route for preparing the compounds of formula I allows for aromatic substitution at the R2 position, and is set forth below in Scheme VII. 
Another route for preparing the compounds of formula I wherein Y is NR5 is set forth below in Scheme VIII. 
Another route for preparing the compounds of formula I wherein Y is oxygen is set forth below in Scheme IX. 
The compounds of formula I wherein R1 is substituted with COOR can be readily prepared by standard techniques of organic chemistry, utilizing the general synthetic pathways depicted below in Scheme X. Precursor compounds can be prepared by methods known in the art, such as those described by Jackson et al., J. Med. Chem., Vol. 39, No. 2, pp. 619-622 (1996) and Froestl et al., J. Med. Chem., Vol. 38, pp. 3313-3331 (1995). 
The compounds of formula I wherein R1 is substituted with NR6R7 can be readily prepared by standard techniques of organic chemistry, utilizing the general synthetic pathways depicted below in Schemes XI and XII. Precursor compounds can be prepared by methods known in the art. 
The NAALADase inhibitors of formula II wherein X is a moiety of formula III, and A is O or CR17R18 can be readily prepared by standard techniques of organic chemistry, utilizing the general synthetic pathways depicted below in Schemes XIII-XXII. Precursor compounds can be prepared by methods known in the art. 
The NAALADase inhibitors of formula II wherein X is a moiety of formula III and A is (CR17R18)mS can be readily prepared via standard synthetic methods such as oxidation of the corresponding thiol.
The compounds of formula II wherein X is a moiety of formula III and A is S can be readily prepared via standard synthetic techniques. For example, Scheme XXII can be modified by starting with an appropriately substituted thio compound. In addition, compounds of this class can also be prepared by Michael addition of an appropriately substituted thiol derivative to an xcex1-, xcex2-unsaturated ester.
The compounds of formula II wherein X is a moiety of formula IV can be readily prepared using standard synthetic pathways, such as reacting a glutamate derivative with carbon disulfide.
In the methods of the present invention, the NAALADase inhibitors may be administered by any technique known to be effective in the art including: orally, parenterally, by inhalation spray, topically, rectally, nasally, buccally, vaginally or via an implanted reservoir in dosage formulations containing conventional non-toxic pharmaceutically-acceptable carriers, adjuvants and vehicles. The term parenteral as used herein includes subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intrathecal, intraventricular, intrasternal or intracranial injection and infusion techniques. Invasive techniques are preferred, particularly direct administration to damaged neuronal tissue.
To be particularly effective therapeutically as central nervous system targets, the NAALADase inhibitors should preferably readily penetrate the blood-brain barrier when peripherally administered. Compounds which do not readily penetrate the blood-brain barrier can be effectively administered by an intraventricular route.
The NAALADase inhibitors may also be administered in the form of sterile injectable preparations, for example, as sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspensions. These suspensions can be formulated according to techniques known in the art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparations may also be sterile injectable solutions or suspensions in non-toxic parenterally-acceptable diluents or solvents, for example, as solutions in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile fixed oils are conventionally employed as solvents or suspending mediums. For this purpose, any bland fixed oil such as a synthetic mono- or di-glyceride may be employed. Fatty acids such as oleic acid and its glyceride derivatives, including olive oil and castor oil, especially in their polyoxyethylated forms, are useful in the preparation of injectables. These oil solutions or suspensions may also contain long-chain alcohol diluents or dispersants.
Additionally, the NAALADase inhibitors may be administered orally in the form of capsules, tablets, aqueous suspensions or solutions. Tablets may contain carriers such as lactose and corn starch, and/or lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate. Capsules may contain diluents including lactose and dried corn starch. Aqueous suspensions may contain emulsifying and suspending agents combined with the active ingredient. The oral dosage forms may further contain sweetening and/or flavoring and/or coloring agents.
The NAALADase inhibitors may further be administered rectally in the form of suppositories. These compositions can be prepared by mixing the drug with suitable non-irritating excipients which are solid at room temperature, but liquid at rectal temperature such that they will melt in the rectum to release the drug. Such excipients include cocoa butter, beeswax and polyethylene glycols.
Moreover, the NAALADase inhibitors may be administered topically, especially when the conditions addressed for treatment involve areas or organs readily accessible by topical application, including neurological disorders of the eye, the skin or the lower intestinal tract.
For topical application to the eye, or ophthalmic use, the compounds can be formulated as micronized suspensions in isotonic, pH adjusted sterile saline or, preferably, as a solution in isotonic, pH adjusted sterile saline, either with or without a preservative such as benzylalkonium chloride. Alternatively, the compounds may be formulated into ointments, such as petrolatum.
For topical application to the skin, the compounds can be formulated into suitable ointments containing the compounds suspended or dissolved in, for example, mixtures with one or more of the following: mineral oil, liquid petrolatum, white petrolatum, propylene glycol, polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene compound, emulsifying wax and water. Alternatively, the compounds can be formulated into suitable lotions or creams containing the active compound suspended or dissolved in, for example, a mixture of one or more of the following: mineral oil, sorbitan monostearate, polysorbate 60, cetyl ester wax, cetearyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecanol, benzyl alcohol and water.
Topical application to the lower intestinal tract can be effected in rectal suppository formulations (see above) or in suitable enema formulations.
The NAALADase inhibitors used in the methods of the present invention may be administered by a single dose, multiple discrete doses or continuous infusion. Since the compounds are small, easily diffusible and relatively stable, they are well suited to continuous infusion. Pump means, particularly subcutaneous pump means, are preferred for continuous infusion.
Dose levels on the order of about 0.1 mg to about 10,000 mg of the active ingredient compound are useful in the treatment of the above conditions, with preferred levels being about 0.1 mg to about 1000 mg. The specific dose level for any particular patient will vary depending upon a variety of factors, including the activity of the specific compound employed; the age, body weight, general health, sex and diet of the patient; the time of administration; the rate of excretion; drug combination; the severity of the particular disease being treated; and the form of administration. Typically, in vitro dosage-effect results provide useful guidance on the proper doses for patient administration. Studies in animal models are also helpful. The considerations for determining the proper dose levels are well known in the art.
In a preferred embodiment, the NAALADase inhibitors are administered in lyophilized form. In this case, 1 to 100 mg of a NAALADase inhibitor may be lyophilized in individual vials, together with a carrier and a buffer, such as mannitol and sodium phosphate. The compound may be reconstituted in the vials with bacteriostatic water before administration.
The NAALADase inhibitors used in the inventive methods may be administered in combination with one or more therapeutic agents. Specific dose levels for these agents will depend upon considerations such as those identified above.
For the methods of the present invention, any administration regimen regulating the timing and sequence of drug delivery can be used and repeated as necessary to effect treatment. Such regimen may include pretreatment and/or co-administration with additional therapeutic agents.
In the inventive methods, the NAALADase inhibitors can be co-administered with one or more additional therapeutic agent(s), preferably other anxiolytic agents, memory enhancing agents or agents capable of treating the underlying cause of memory impairment.
Examples of anxiolytic agents which may be combined with the NAALADase inhibitors include without limitation benzodiazepines (chlordiazepoxide, diazepam, clorazepate, flurazepam, halazepam, prazepam, clonazepam, quazepam, alprazolam, lorazepam, oxazepam, temazepam, triazolam); barbiturates; xcex2 blockers; and buspirone.
The NAALADase inhibitors can be co-administered with one or more therapeutic agents either (i) together in a single formulation, or (ii) separately in individual formulations designed for optimal release rates of their respective active agent. Each formulation may contain from about 0.01% to about 99.99% by weight, preferably from about 3.5% to about 60% by weight, of a NAALADase inhibitor, as well as one or more pharmaceutical excipients, such as wetting, emulsifying and pH buffering agents.
The in vivo toxicological effect of NAALADase inhibition has been examined in mice. The results show that NAALADase inhibitors are non-toxic to mice, suggesting that it would be similarly non-toxic to humans when administered at therapeutically effective amounts. Representative disclosure may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,592, 5,795,877, 5,863,536 and 5,880,112, and allowed U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 08/825,997, 08/833,628, 08/835,572 and 08/842,360, for which the issue fees have been paid, the entire contents of which patents and applications are herein incorporated by reference.
Various compounds used in the inventive methods and pharmaceutical compositions have been tested for in vitro inhibition of NAALADase activity. Some of the results are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,592, 5,795,877, 5,863,536 and 5,880,112, and allowed U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 08/825,997, 08/833,628, 08/835,572 and 08/842,360, the entire contents of which patents and applications are herein incorporated by reference.
Other results are provided below: